


It Changed Me

by IrmaMalec1



Category: Shadowhunters, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Actors, Alexander Gideon Lightwood - Freeform, Bisexual, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Straight Couple, Clary Herondale - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Famous life, Gay, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood - Freeform, Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, Jace HERONDALE - Freeform, LGBTQ, Lesbian, Love, Luke Garroway - Freeform, M/M, Malec, Maryse Lightwood - Freeform, Maryse Trueblood - Freeform, Parabatai, Protective Siblings, Raphael Santiago - Freeform, Rizzy, Simon Lewis - Freeform, Sizzy - Freeform, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, alec lightwood - Freeform, alexander lightwood, clace, clalec, clary fray - Freeform, izzy lightwood - Freeform, lesbian couple, magnus bane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrmaMalec1/pseuds/IrmaMalec1
Summary: Two famous actors who end up filming a movie together. What happens after Alec's and Magnus' weird first meeting ? Will them filming a movie together help their whatever relationship they have or it will break their friendship apart and create obstacles between them...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at summaries (that explains the fact that this ended up being a story) so bear with me! ❤️  
> Enjoy!!!

As a famous actor Alec already had his hands full of work and interviews and what not and now he has to stay at his office (like he needed one to be honest) because his manager called some other famous actor to come and talk with Alec about new movie that Alec's lovely best friend Jace is going to direct.  
"Why everything has to go over my back? CLARY WHAT'S NEXT ON MY SCHEDULE??? "  
From talking to himself Alec went to yelling at his assistant.

Thank God Clary was his assistant though otherwise he would be in a bigger mess then he already is! Why did he wanted to be an actor after all? Its so much work and stress!

"You have a meeting with Warner Bros." Clary came running with her hands full of papers.  
"Clary it looks like you need an assistant also. Is there any way we can cancel that meeting?" Alec was practically begging her with his eyes.  
"No can do Mister. We've been off and on with them trying to schedule this meeting. It was either them who were busy or you. You'll have to go."  
"Please kill me." Alec groaned.  
"And tell everyone to stop running and to calm down,everyone is making a big deal about this Magnus Bane & I even heard some of them saying he isn't such a kind guy but rather a dick and where the hell is Richard?? As my manager isn't he supposed to be here at this meeting??" Alec step in to help Clary with her papers as they were about to fall.  
"Thanks." said Clary. "He called and said he had to go to a lunch with Meryl Streep's manager and agent. And Magnus Bane is a big deal and one of the most famous actors right now. Being one yourself I really don't know how you never met him or saw him before! This is the reason why you should read more magazines and run your own Instagram by yourself and stop paying someone else to do that."  
"Okay whatever! This mess and everyone running and yelling around is giving me a headache. I just wanna finish this meeting and continue with my miserable and busy life. Also I'm paying my team to run my Instagram account for a reason! Now shoo! That... ughh Magnus should be arriving soon only if he doesn't feel like "not in the mood for this" and stood us all up, not just me. I really can't stand him with this headache of mine. "

Alec gave papers he was holding to Clary carefully so they don't fall and then she left running as everyone did today.  
Alec went to sit at his desk,his hand in his left hand while he played with his stress ball with his right hand groaning from time to time.  
"And what's up with you?" Magnus asked as he entered Alec's office, approached him.

 _'Huh he is even more good looking and attractive then he is on TV.'_ thought Magnus

  
"Huh? " Alec lifted his head up, noticing a guy he never saw before.  
'He must be new.' thought Alec, he didn't know anymore who's a new employee and who's not.  
"Nothing, only that some Magnus Bane is coming and everyone is going crazy about that and honestly what's the big deal with that guy? I mean hearing others talking about him I'm pretty sure he's full of himself, especially that everyone thinks he's some hottest guy out there and because he is famous I'm pretty sure he's a dick and when I called his office some chick picked up and told me that he doesn't want to be bothered right now. I mean are you for real?!!?? At least lie and say you are with your manager or at a meeting or something!  
Now I have to work with that... ugh guy and he is acting like he doesn't wanna do this project at all! Son of a bitch." Alec said visibly upset and nervous.  
A guy was just looking at him, smiling but still having surprised or shocked look. Alec couldn't tell.  
"Ugh sorry, I'm complaining to you and I don't even know you. I'm Alexa... umm Alec Lightwood." Alec smiled and offered his hand. "I'm Magnus, Magnus Bane. And I know who you are" Magnus smiled as he shook Alec's hand.

  
"Hah? M-Magnus? Magnus Bane? The...ummm the one I just..." Alec started stuttering and letting go of Magnus' hand.  
"The "dick" Magnus Bane? Yes, that would be me."  
"Fuck! I'm...ummm....sorry. I didn't know that..." Alec sighed. "I apologized."

Alec was so pale that you couldn't see a difference between him and the white wall behind him.

"No, its totally fine, I'm used to people who don't know me talk shit about me... but not everyone is as cute as you." Magnus smirked at Alec.  
"T-thanks? I'm really sorry!"  
"You're not and that's fine. You just say that because that's what is right thing to say." Magnus winked.  
"True. So we should start with work Mr.Bane. Go ahead,please sit." Alec pointed at the chair across his.  
"Thank you and just Magnus would be fine."  
"Umm..okay,sure."  
"You really are something else." He smiled at Alec who immediately blushed.  
"Khm. So...Magnus. Director of this movie is close friend of mine and he wants the best actors for this movie so..."  
"So he called you...and me ,being one of the most famous actors in Hollywood ,to make this movie as famous as he could?"  
"Basically. We were supposed to talk about this two days ago but you were... not in the mood if I can say." Alec glanced at him.

Alec never thought that he would find Magnus so attractive,even tho he hated his guts not long ago for being... unprofessional? He couldn't stop looking at Magnus and his chest that peeked  through his halfway unbuttoned shirt.

Magnus noticed Alec's staring . "You like what you see?" Magnus moved so his shirt opened more then it was, tightening around his muscles and chest.  
Alec blushed and looked away.  
"Umm ye...no...umm sorry."  
Magnus isn't the first guy he found attractive, he had boyfriends and crushes and even one night stand but he couldn't pull himself together and stop looking at Magnus.  
"It's totally fine love, I do too."

_'Shit! Is he flirting with me? STOP IT ALEXANDER! Concentrate! You have to finish this...but what if... no, no!'_

"I'm glad." Alec smirked.  
_'WTF WAS THAT??? I just said I have to finish this job and now I'm...flirting with him??'_

"Not so coy after all, media doesn't lie after all hah?" Magnus leaned forward a little bit.  
"Oh Magnus there is a lot of thing you don't know about me as well. Media can be wrong also you know." he smirked,took a sip of his coffee and continued "So about this movie. It's a story about a guy who has a fiancé but while he was on a business trip he met a guy that he felt strong connection to. Now he can't choose. Is he still in love with his fiancé and should he stay with her and have that safe life they always planned or he'll go with this guy that he spent a lot of time with, has amazing connection with and slowly is starting to fall in love."

"I like it, but I suppose I'll be that bisexual-can't-decide-guy and you'll be playing he's new crush?" he raised his eyebrow and leaned back.  
"Yes, they all think this is important for LGBTQ community, especially that you really are bisexual and I am gay."

Alec wasn't always so...open about him being gay and even tho everyone knows he's gay now he still sometimes doesn't feel comfortable going around,holding hands with a guy.  
"You know what, I'll do it. Under one condition." Magnus stood up,standing in front of Alec's desk.  
"Of course you have an condition." Alec mumbled under his chin. "And what might that be?" Alec looked up at Magnus,raising his eyebrows.  
"You'll go on date with me and I'll prove you that I'm not a dick nor "full of myself ". " He put his hands down on Alec's desk.  
"Well if it's the only way we'll get you to do this movie and an opportunity to make it up to you then fine. Saturday at 7pm if that's fine for you."  
"Yeah...only for the movie." Magnus smirked and left Alec's office.

 _'Fuck! Why is he like this!'_ Alec ran his fingers through his hair. Magnus had the most beautiful eyes and lips he ever saw...

_____________________________

  
"Aaaaaaand??!!!" Clary jumped in front of Magnus causing him to squeak.  
"Geez girl! You have to stop doing that!! And FYI everything went how we planned." Magnus looked satisfied.  
"So he said yes? And by the way why did you do it like this, I mean you said that the movie..."  
"Ohhh I got the script and decided to do this movie already but today I found out that your boss/friend doesn't exactly know me and thinks I'm some kind of diva I decided to ask him out. Besides have you seen that guy? He's 10/10!"

Magnus groaned and then smiled.  
"I know, he's the cutest but I have my eyes on someone else and we are not in the same teams anyways but why would he think you are a diva? Not that he's not right but he practically didn't know you till today."  
Clary started walking and Magnus started walking along with her.  
"Uuu someone has a crush! Well he had the right for calling me a "diva". I didn't wanna be bored to talk to him when he called,plus he heard some gossips here so he got that impression. But I don't care, that sexy, hazel eyed guy will go on a date with me this Saturday anyways and I do not care for anything else."  
Magnus started jumping like he was 6 and not 26.

  
"I expect all the details, I can't ask Alec for them because he would find out that I know you and then he'll kill me and also it's not like he would tell me anyway."  
Clary and Magnus stopped walking as they came to the exit doors.

  
"Of course biscuit but... OH SHIT!" Magnus started panicking a little bit.  
"Mags calm down, what happened??" Clary was worried.  
"I forgot to give him my phone number,shit!"  
he started going in the circle .  
"Oh I thought it's something important. He has it, you said he already called you at work." She waved her hand acting like everything is okay.  
"You don't get it. He has numbers of my assistant, manager and others...but he doesn't have mine, no one does. I have to give him my number in case he wants to call me for this date or something." he turned around and started walking.  
"Why do I feel like I'm 26 and he's 24.? Not a big difference tho."

Magnus was coming out of the elevator as Alec came almost bumping into him.  
"Oh hi..sorry." Alec said.  
"I wouldn't mind if you bumped into me to be honest. I came to give you my number ."  
"You forgot to give me your number." Alec and Magnus said at the same time and then laughed.

  
_'Fuck this shit! I don't care, that's it!'_ Alec thought.  
He went closer to Magnus and started touching his hand and then moved towards his face. Alex was fascinated by Magnus' beauty. He traced with his finger  down Magnus' cheek and when he came down to his lips he stopped and then kept tracing down Magnus' neck. He was teasing him and he enjoyed it!

  
Magnus froze, shivers sent down his spine. What is this man doing to him? He doesn't even know him but he'd love to push Alec into his office and kiss every inch of his body, especially those lips that looked so seductive especially when he licks them or bites them!


	2. Chapter 2

Alec started leaning forward, slowly.      He placed his arm on Magnus' chest, he looked at Magnus who closed his eyes and parted his lips a little bit. When Alec was so close to him that he could feel Magnus' breathing he laughed and Magnus opened his eyes immediately.

"About that phone number." Alec said,smirking as he pulled back.  
"Ha? What,what just...?" Magnus was confused by what just happened, he really wanted to kiss Alec, he was ready and he played him like that, he flirted with him like Magnus himself would flirt with others.

 _'Damn it! He just leaned me on and I even closed my eyes, I was waiting for that kiss!'_ Magnus couldn't say a word to Alec, he was shook but surprised. That innocent Alec from earlier, that stuttered and blushed when Magnus would say something flirtatiously just leaned him on and he fell for it like a kid would do for a candy...

"Well played, I must admit." Magnus smiled and then he stretched out his hand to take Alec's phone to type in his number.  
"Well thank you! " Alec smirked,looking right in Magnus' eye. "It was interesting watching you like that tho." he laughed and gave Magnus his phone.  
"Oh shut up!" Magnus said as he typed in his number.

"Well I have to go, I have a meeting that I can't miss but Clary or someone can escort you out of the building." Alec said and turned towards the elevator.  
"Don't forget to call me, sexy!" Magnus yelled to Alec as the elevator door were closing. Magnus could see that Alec blushed a little bit.

 _'Damn he's handsome!'_ Magnus thought and giggled.  
_____________________________

After Alec finished his meeting with Warner Bros, where they were discussing new Warner Bros movie that Alec would have one of the leads, he went home to change before heading to Burbank for some interview.

On his way home he had a lot of time to think about Magnus ...huh Magnus, who would have thought?  
Alec had boyfriends and crushes before my this today, with Magnus, was different. Is it because it's something new? Is it Magnus and how handsome he is? Or the fact that Alec had only one night stands from time to time and not even a 2 months relationship he didn't know but this is something, something interesting and new. Is it going to end up being something more them this weird friendship ? Is it going to last or it will be some short fling he didn't know but he thought it's worth of trying.

Alec was already home, thinking about Magnus made his way home shorter.  
He waited for the gate to open and then he drove towards his entrance where Mark,one of his workers ,waited to park his car. As soon as he gave his car keys to Mark he went inside and was greeted by some of his staff and then his favorite person, his sister Izzy.

"Hi big brother." Izzy hugged her brother and hugged like that they went to the living room.  
"Hi Iz. How was your day? Did you have a lot of work?"  
"Ugh you can't even imagine! I drew some sketches, had like gazillion phone calls, fixed some dresses and now I'm finally free. What about you? How was your day? Did you made a deal with Magnus Bane?" Iz said,sitting on a couch putting her legs on Alec's.

"Yeah Magnus..." Alec smiled a little bit.  
Iz apparently didn't see Alec's small smile.                                            "Why? He doesn't wanna do it? Did he say something? I swear if he doesn't wanna do it I'm never gonna sell any of my creations to him! "  
Alec laughed at his sister. "Calm down Iz, he agreed on doing the movie, everything went great..."  
_'More then great.'_ he thought.  
"Well? What happened then? He's so hot by the way." she groaned.

Alec just smiled, Iz had no idea how hot he was.

"Yo! There is something that you are not telling me! What happened?" she sat up, raising her eyebrow at him.

"Nothing happened. He had one condition to do this movie. That's it. Now I have to go and get ready I have an interview." He stood up and started walking towards stairs.  
"Ugh, excuse me! You can't start something and then just leave it like that! Spill it, what did he want? Talk!"

 _'She won't stop asking until I tell her.'_ Alec knew his sister better then anyone and if there is one person more stubborn then he is that's Izzy.

"Well before I met him I said some not so nice things about him, to him! Like I didn't know it was him, I never saw how he looks' surprisingly he was totally cool about it but then he said the only way he's going to agree to do this job if I go on a date... with him." he started going up the stairs and he heard Izzy gasping and running after him.  
"AND THEN!?!" Izzy squeaked.  
"Well I said "okay, on Friday." BUT I only said that because this movie is really good and important to Jace! Nothing else." He turned to Izzy and narrowed his eyes.  
"Yeah, right. Keep talking." she patted him on his back and kept walking.

"Seriously! but when he left I remembered he doesn't have mu number so I went downstairs to give it to him before he leaves and as I was about to get to the elevator I bumped into him, he also came for the same reason but then I..." he stopped, remembering what happened. Alec himself wanted to kiss Magnus but flirting with his was much better, or he thought.  
"THEN WHAT ALEC!!??" Izzy screamed as she came into Alec's room. She sat on his bed while he went into his walk-in closet.  
"Then I kinda flirted with him, made it look like I'm going to kiss him but I didn't and then I gave him my number. " his voice came out of his closet...  
"YOU DID WHAT???" Iz jumped. "You almost kissed Magnus?? Oh my freaking God! Alec!!!" she jumped a little bit.

"Yes, I know but please calm down and tell me if this is okay." he came out of his closet, he was wearing jeans and white shirt with three buttons on the top.  
"Perfect but..." Iz said and went towards him to unbutton one button.  
"now it's perfect. So did you call him! Did you text him??" Iz was excited.  
"Iz why are you excited? This is nothing important and no I haven't called him or texted him."

"I'm just happy for you but please be careful. I don't want you to get hurt by whatever is happening or is going to happen with Magnus and I also read that he went through a breakup 4 months ago so I don't want anything to go badly for either of you. " she smiled.

Iz had the softest smile when it came to her brother, she cared a lot about him. She cared about Alec and Jace more then she cared about anyone, Jace maybe isn't a Lightwood by blood but he definitely is a family and her and Alec's brother!

"I will be careful sis, don't worry and I can't text him, what should I say anyways?"  
"Say hi, see how he's doing, if he did something interesting... I don't know, but if you find him attractive and thing that there could be something then you two should get to know each other, besides you two are gonna work together and..." she was interrupted by a phone call.  
"Ugh, it was nice while it lasted." She sighed, annoyed to death.  
"What now Vanessa?!" she said to one of her assistants. "No! You can't mix that collection with the new one, besides some dresses from my new collection are custom made for some celebrities!" She groaned and rolled her eyes. "Don't touch anything,I'm coming!" Iz said as she was walking out of Alec's room, she turned to wave at him and then disappeared.

Alec just smiled, he loved his sister more then anything and seeing her like this was so entertaining to him, even tho she would kill him of she knew that her "misery" is an entertainment to him.

"Shit! I'm gonna be late!" Alec yelped as he looked at the time, he's gonna be super late if traffic in LA is as it usually can be. Awful.

_________________________________

When he got there, he was late for 15 minutes but it was fine, no one said anything.  
After about half a hour his interview was done, when he got out some paparazzi were waiting for him, as per usual.  
Alec rushed into his car and drove away from those parasites...  
He was driving towards some old-ish coffee shop so he decided to stop by and get a latte.  
After placing an order he took out his phone.

 _'Should I call him or text him? Should I at first do it, it's not like I have to nor we know each other... Oh, he doesn't have my number, he has only number from my office, how will he call me if anything changes for Friday and I do have to get to know him, we will work together after all._  
_But also I shouldn't be calling him, I don't know what to say and even tho things weren't awkward after my flirting maybe they are now...'_  
Alec was thinking,looking at his phone hole he was playing with it. Sliding it from one hand to the other...

The he stopped. He has decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!
> 
> Leave kudos and comments telling me if you liked it or not, whoch part u like, which you don't... ❤️


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of problems with this chapter and it was not because I didn't know what to write.  
> This site is bugging so much! Ugh!!  
> It made me so angry!

' I'm not gonna text him. Just because I think he is attractive, like really attractive, doesn't mean I should text him. He is my co-cast and that's it. Only professional, nothing personal! '  
Alec out his phone back into his pocket, took his coffee and headed home.Due to awful L.A traffic he was home around 8pm, Izzy wasn't home she went with Jace to some cocktail party they all were invited but he didn't want to go.He was alone in this huge house of his.He didn't mind it tho, he loved being alone sometimes even tho he was scared of being alone,of being lonely with no friends or family.He sat on his balcony with a bottle of red wine and a glass, but he was alone right?so he decided not to use a glass at all.He was thinking about his job, family,his mother, his dead father,Luke... and Magnus!'Why am I thinking about him at all? I just met him this morning and I hated his guts I might add.' he thought. Yes, he does love being alone from time to time since his lifestyle and job don't really allow that all the time but the thing he hated about being alone is that he starts overthinking everything, thinking about past and  
"Alec pull yourself together! He's your colleague, an attractive one yes but still a colleague!" good thing he was alone or talking to himself out loud would be something Jace or Iz would use to make fun of him, as they always have.When Alec bought this house 3 years ago he bought mostly because of the view. He could see the gorgeous city he lives in, Los Angels was more beautiful at night when all lights are on.When he drank almost whole bottle he decided to go to sleep.  
He went to his room, which was really big, he didn't like that because he is there only when he has time to go to sleep.He took a shower and went to his bed.  
Alec was lying on a side, looking at his nightstand, actually at his phone. Should he text him or not? Suddenly he took his phone, when to i Messages and typed 'Magnus' but not came out. Weird.'He did typed in his number but I can't find him. Maybe 'Bane'? ' Alec tried again but nothing, then he went to his contacts and started going through every contact he has."I didn't know I have this many contacts, who the hell are these people??"When he was on letter "S" he saw a contact named "Sexy dick". "Oh he did not!" Alec started laughing and he started typing.

11:33  
Alec  
'Sexy dick' ha? Very... imaginative ...

11:34  
Magnus  
It took you a while to text and I know right?! Be lucky it's not "glittery sexy dick" or somelike that. 

11:34  
Alec  
WOW your imagination is something else! Also I do remember calling you a dick but sexy... not really. 

11:34  
Magnus  
Oh honey you haven't seen even 1% of my imagination.   
And ouch! How dare you? Just so you know I'm the hottest guy out there! :D

11:36  
Alec  
Good to know...

11:36  
Magnus  
Anyways how was your day? Anything interesting?

11:37  
Alec  
Not really, you already know how it goes. I had a meeting, then an interview, been followed by parasites aka paparazzi, came home, had some wine and now I'm in bed! What about you?

11:37  
Magnus  
In bed ha? Nice...  
Nothing really, had a photoshoot, them lunch with some people, then went out with some friends, and that's ot. Oh! And running away from some paparazzi as well! Anyways, I thought you will be at that cocktail party I didn't feel like going.

11:38  
Alec  
You had more fun then I have. My sister and Jace,or Jonathan, went but I didn't want to. I'm not really into parties but because I'm a celebrity I have to go on most of them.

11:38  
Magnus  
Hmm... you are different then others. I like that.

11:38  
Alec   
I like to think that myself but I don't know how true that is. Everyone in the industry is the same. More or less.

11:39  
Magnus  
Maybe but who we really are and who the media sees is not the same. We show to public what we choose and we think is the best but who we really are behind the closed door is what ee hold for ourselves and our family and closest friends.

11:39  
Alec  
Wise words Mr.Bane! I guess you are right. Only Izzy, Jace, my mom, Clary and Simonknow the real me. That's the only circle of people I trust the most when it comes to my private life.

11:40  
Magnus  
I'd love to be in that circle.

11:40  
Alec  
We'll see. Goodnight Magnus, see you on Friday.

11:40  
Magnus  
Goodnight Alexander.

 

"I DID IT!!" Alec yelled and started laughing.  
He held his phone next to his face and was smiling from ear to ear!  
'Gosh I can't believe I texted him! Why am I acting like 16 year old and not a 25 year old grown up? This is insane, I just met him!! Ugh! I should go to sleep, yeah...' he's thoughts were going 100mph and all he was thinking about was Magnus.

Will he be able to fall asleep after the guy he clearly has a crush on , the same one he is trying to suppress, told him he is different and wants to be worthy of Alec's trust? Probably not.  
Also he called him Alexander, no one calls him Alexander...only Izzy tho when she is angey with him or is teying to prive a point.

He knew he won't fall asleep fast but it was worth of trying.  
Alec placed his phone back on his nightstand, turned on the other side,closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.  
It took him a while, actually he fell asleep around 1am but even after he fell asleep the smile he had before never left his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos,comments and subscribe so you get updated when I post next chapter.


	4. A date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to write about their date in this part also but I decided it's better if I leave it for the next chapter.  
> Hope you enjoy it!❤️

"ALEC!!" Izzy bursted into Alec's room screaming! Alec jumped on her scream and he fell off the bed.  
"Ouch! What the hell Izzy? Ughhh!" Alec yelped. He put his hand on his head, moving it in little circles on the place he hit it.  
"Sorry big brother!" She chuckled and went up to him to help him. "What's up with you? I'm free today until 4pm why did you wake me up so late Iz!?" he said while Izzy helped him to get up and sit on his bed.  
He loved her more then he loved himself but Izzy is something else, she is wild!  
"Oh nothing, only that you have a date tomorrow with fucking Magnus Bane!!! AAAAAA!" She screamed and started jumping and dancing around the room. She was as happy as she would be if it was her date.  
"Oh shit! I forgot it's tomorrow!" His eyes were wide open but then he remembered he texted him last night and he started smiling.  
"How could you forget that!? That's like a highlight of this month. Like when you won that Grammy award last year! " she jumped on his bed, her smile was wide and as bright as the sun outside that was peaking through him curtains.  
"Hey, nothing can beat that moment!... maybe a Golden Globe but I have to keep working hard for that." Alec tried to be serious but you could see he was smiling, trying to hide something?  
"Maybe but why are you smiling?? IS IT BECAUSE OF YOUR DATE???? Of course it that!!"  
"Why? I can't be smiling now? You always say I'm a grumpy cat so let me not be one." He knew Izzy would make a big deal if he told her him and Magnus texted so he debated of he should tell her or not.  
He wasn't even sure why was he feeling..happy about this date and the fact that he talked to Magnus , not after how he acted when he met him or what he thought about him.  
Maybe Magnus is kind of person he thought he is, maybe he's not Alec didn't know, but he'll find out tomorrow night.  
"Okay I give up" Izzy threw her hands up in the air . "I've been talking for like 10 hours and you are not even listening to me. Be a grumpy cat if you want I don't care but something is up with you!" She stood up, and started moving towards the door.  
Alec didn't even realize she was talking all this time but she probably wanted to try and find out if he is smiling because of his date or something else so it didn't matter.  
"Oh I'm making breakfast, Jace is also coming." Izzy said as she opened the door.  
"No! Don't cook! " Alec stood up as fast as he could.  
"Excuse me?" Izzy put her hand on her hips.  
"I know your food is getting more edible but I really don't want to have food poising or something. Order something or let Jace cook." Alec said waving with his hands.  
"Rude! " Iz answered.  
"Wait, why would you cook anyways ,we hired people to do so." He raised one eyebrow .  
"But I wanted to cook today since I have one day off." She smiled with a most angelic smile.  
"No, order something and why do you have a day off? You are about to publish your new collection, you are preparing for this runway for so long and now when everything is so hectic you decided to take a day off. Why?" Izzy would never do this, for every collection of hers she would work 24/7 and at the end it would be worth it because her collections are always in top 5.  
"Because I need a day off to relax?"  
'Damn it Izzy! Why did it had to sound like a question?! Dang it!' Izzy thought, she tried to be to look chill and relax but she made a mistake and Alec will notice. Hopefully not.  
"Okay tell me what's happening so I could go and change. Jace will be here any minute." Yup Alec knew his little sister is up to something.  
"Okay I'm staying so I could help you with your outfit and help you get ready and I made an appointment for a massage today at 2pm. Don't hate me!" She said it all so fast, in one breath and then ran away.  
Alec didn't like massages or when Izzy gets so worked up with his things and she know that but he also knows his sister and he knows that nothing will stop her crazy, stubborn head from doing whatever she wants.  
Alec eye rolled. "This girl, gosh." And then he went to take a shower.  
After he got ready it was 11:24 . He went downstairs and Jace was already there, Izzy listed to him and order some food.  
"Hey dude, good morning." Jace said from the kitchen where he was eating his food.  
"We are not in NYC anymore Jace, stop using 'Dude' so frequently." Alec eye rolled and went to sit next to his best friend.  
"Excuse me but I'll always use 'Duden' I'm a New Yorker, what do you expect me to do?" His mouth were full of food.  
"Nothing Jace, I expect nothing." Then he started eating too.  
"So I hear you have a date tomorrow ha? And nothing less but with Magnus Bane. Impressive, even tho I thought we agreed just to talk to him and to convince him to do this movie with you but I see he swooped you off of your feet." Jace tried not to laugh, he was teasing Alec and he loved doing that to his best friend. They are like brothers so he knew Alec would never be really mad at him.  
"Yes I do have a date and it's only because I was saving your ass and your movie." He had his poker face on.  
"Yeah, yeah keep saying that to yourself. Sooooo... when and where are you two going?" Jace started raising and lowering his eyebrows.  
"Tomorrow at 7 and I don't now where are we going, he didn't say anything." Alec answered to Jace's question as he was still eating.  
"Interesting and at 1pm someone is coming to massage you. Maybe it's some hot chick ha?" Teasing Alec was one of his best things to do.  
"Eww Jace. " Alec pretended like she shivered.  
"Oh chill, I was talking for me, hot chick for me." God being bisexual is so good, you are playing in both teams and it's awesome."  
"Okay Mr.I play in both team, shut up."

After their breakfast, they were on the balcony until a lady massager came. Jace flirt with her but he had to go early.  
Around 2:30pm he was done, he went to get ready for a photoshoot he had at 4pm.  
When Alec arrived to Downtown, he parked his car and went inside to finish this photoshoot as soon as possible cuz jeez he has a date tonight!  
They played music, Alec had to dance, be goofy and pose so the photographer could take amazing photographs. After he was done around 5:30 he stayed until 6,ish, to decide which photo is good and should make it as the cover of the magazine and which should be inside.  
Alec was driving home faster then he ever did, he refused to think he'll be late on his date. Traffic wasn't horrible but also wasn't so pleasant.  
He got home at 6:55, thank God this photoshoot was close otherwise he would be super late. He went to shower real quick, he saw that Izzy already put together an outfit for him.  
Alec was getting ready, it was past 7pm and he was glad that Magnus was late. When he was almost done he heard his door bell and one of his staff opening the door.  
"It must be Magnus." He said quietly, as he was telling a secret to someone.  
He rushed downstairs and saw Magnus and Izzy talking.  
'Dang it, Izzy probably terrified him by now.' He smiled and approached him.  
"Hi." Alec smiled. He didn't know what should he do. Shake his hand? Hug him?... What??  
"Alexander, hi" Magnus' face light up even more when he saw Alec.  
Izzy was just looked at both of them with a little smile on her face.  
"I hope she was behaving and she didn't say anything embarrassing."Alec said to Magnus.  
"What? Excuse you! I'm alway on my best behavior!" She shot him with a glare.  
Magnus chuckled and said "Well if by behavior you mean that she didn't threaten me she's never gonna sell m her clothes of I do anything to you then then no, she was not behaving ." Magnus smiled, he saw that Isabelle was just joking but was also serious and she loved her brother.  
"Izzy!" He looked at her while she was grinning proudly. "I'm sorry Magnus. Shall we go before she starts talking?" Alec smiled.  
Magnus looked away from Izzy and settled his eyes on Alec. 'Damn he's hot!' he thought.  
"Of course love.' Magnus said as he offered his hand to Alec.  
'Hah! He called me love and now he offered me his hand!! Gosh! Gosh!  
Wait, why am I acting like this it's not like I've never been on a date before or I've never had a boyfriend.' He thought but then took Magnus' hand in his and started walking towards the door with him.  
"Don't do anything I wouldn't big bro!" Iz yelled after them.  
"Oh we won't do anything you DO sos!" Alec yelled back and quickly closed the door behind him so he would avoid Izzy's comment.

"Sorry about that." Alec said to Magnus while they were walking towards his car.  
"What? No, that's fine Izzy is just like my closest friends, they like to embarrass me or threaten anyone I'm dating or am going on a date with. I got used to it." Magnus said as he removed his hand from Alec's and opened the car.  
"Wow and I thought I'm the only one but thank God I'm not.' Alec smiled and sat on the passenger seat after Magnus opened the door for him.  
"Where are we going?" Alec asked.  
"We are going to one of my favorite restaurants, you'll love it trust me." Magnus started the engine and started driving.  
Alec didn't say anything but smiled and started looking at the car. Magnus had a Tesla and Alec loves Teslas, they are one of his favorite cars and he wanted to have one but the cars he has are pretty... enjoyable.  
After some time of driving they arrived at the restaurant. They were at Craig's and it's one of the best restaurants here, Alec loves the food here.  
Magnus opened the door for him and then they both went inside. The reservation was under Magnus's last name, Bane.  
When the staff showed them their table Magnus wanted to pull out the chair for Alec but then Alec stopped him.  
"Let me do it." Alec said and smiled which made Magnus smile even more . He let Alec pull his chair. It was sweet.  
Alec and Magnus then looked at the menu, and placed the orders.

Alec didn't know what to say, Magnus was hot yes, but that wasn't the problem why he couldn't start a conversation.  
Magnus finally started talking, after spending 5 minutes top looking at Alec and smiling at him.  
"I'm glad you agreed to go on a date with me, you know." He looked Alec in the eyes and Alec was ready to blush. Was it because of the way Magnus was looking at him? He doesn't know.  
"Well its not like you gave me a choice." Alec calmed himself, trying not to blush and to sound as he was not as much interested as he was.  
Magnus just looked at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos, subscribe and comment if you liked it or not.  
> Also I apologize that their thoughts aren't underlined or in bold or italic font.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so so so sorry for slow updates! Like hella sorry.  
> I’m gonna update my other story probably tomorrow but I’m not sure because I have to go to school tomorrow for practice and then out with my best friend so I’m not sure if I’ll be able to update it.

“Well that’s not true dear. I did give you a choice.” Magnus smirked a little.  
“It it looks like a...blackmail not a choice. “ Alec replied.   
“A blackmail?” Magnus’ eyebrows raised. “How come?”  
“Well you knew that it was important to me and Jace to get that job done and you knew that I wanted to get it over with.” He placed his hand on the table and looked Magnus straight in the eyes.  
“Maybe... Frankly I just wanted to get to go out with you, a date or not it’s up to you to decide, I already have .” He took a sip of his drink.  
Alec himself didn’t know if this is a date or just a meeting, if he can even call it that.   
“Why did you want to go out with me? You don’t know me.” Alec hesitated a little.  
“Well who wouldn’t want to get to know famous Alec Lightwood now?” Magnus chuckled a little and continued. “In all seriousness I thought you are cute but besides that after what you said about me when we first met for some reason it stuck with me and I can’t let you think that about me now can I?”   
Just when he finished a waitress came with their orders. Took her long enough. After taking a bite or two Alec spoke. “Well I told you I’m sorry and it doesn’t matter what I think about you, what matters is what you think about yourself, other people don’t matter.” Alec smiles to him and starts eating again, not looking at Malec.  
“That true dear and I don’t care what people say about me, I never did but I find you interesting and that’s why I want to try and prove you wrong.” Magnus was looking at Alec, holding a glass of wine in his hand.  
“That must be great, not caring what others think.” Alec said but quietly, hoping Magnus didn’t hear him but he did and he raised his eyebrow when Alec said that but decided to just shut up and not say anything.  
“Why do you find me interesting?” Alec asked him, not that he thought he’s not interesting or funny or anything but he was curious, why would Magnus Bane find him interesting?  
“And why wouldn’t I? You are kind of intriguing man Alec. “ they both smiled. “Now, are you willing to start talking on your own and not just answering my questions or you want to play 20 questions?” Magnus chuckled when he saw Alec’s pink cheeks.  
“As funny as “20 questions” sounds I’d rather not do that now.” Alec finally said.  
“Amazing! You first. “ Magnus clapped.  
“Well I don’t think there is anything interesting. I’m 26, born and raised New Yorker, I have a sister, Isabelle which you’ve met, a best friend who’s like a brother to us, Jace, who you already know. Clary is also one of my closes friends.  
Isabelle and I live together because I have big house and there is no point of letting Izzy live on her own. Our mom lives in NYC, I knew I wanted to be an actor since I was 14 but couldn’t do anything at the time because my parents didn’t want me to become one, saying that it won’t guarantee me a safe future or safe money and that only kids with famous parents can succeed so I waited until I was 16, that’s when I started acting. That’s almost that, don’t know anything that’s not too private to share.” Alec smiled and took a sip of his wine.  
“What made you start acting?” Magnus asked.  
“Well.” Alec stopped, not knowing if he should share it with Magnus the truth or not. Should he trust him or not. Even though this wasn’t a secret it still hurts talking about it. Alec took another bite of his food and decided to tell Magnus.  
“After my dad died when I was 15 we were all devastated, mom started working even more, Izzy would come out of her room just to eat and I... I didn’t know what to do, even though we had mom I felt like I have to take care of them too. One day a friend of mine, Aline, started talking about some audition that was happening for some movie and that they are casting a teenage boy so I decided to addition, not telling anyone because I thought I won’t make it. When I got there they told me that it’s an audition for one of the main characters, I got scared because I didn’t have any experience but I still auditioned. Three days after that they called me for a call back and I day after they told me I got the role. “ Alec grinned, his mouth were dry so he took a sip of his drink and then continued.  
“After I got the role I had to figure out how to tell that to my mom, it took me a hell of a time to convince her to let me go, I her asked to let it be the present for my 16th birthday so she let me.   
I finally thought everything was going fine until they told me that half of the movie will be filmed here, in L.A. when my mom heard that she didn’t want to let me but Izzy helped me to convince her and to be honest I think she agreed to go with me to L.A because Izzy finally got out of her room and started feeling better and talking to us again. After that all three of us came here, we filmed the movie ,which got really good critics, huge number of fans, tickets were selling really fast, I started getting some offers but most of the movies and shows were to be filmed in L.A or Georgia so my mom agreed to let me audition and play only in those that are filmed in New York.” Alec sighted and look at Magnus who was carefully listening to him, taking bites of his food sometimes or just drinking.  
“Wow that’s quite of a story! And I’m really sorry for you dad, I didn’t know, if I did I would never remind you of it or mention it.” Alec saw that he was sorry, genuinely sorry.  
“It’s fine, you couldn’t know.” He smiled. “Now I want to hear something about you, we came here so you could prove me I was wrong remember?” They both laughed a little bit. “True” Magnus said. “Well I’m 27, I’m from Indonesia and I don’t have any siblings, well I have half-brother but we don’t see each other much often. I came here when I was 10. I had both parents but life with them wasn’t easy. Mom was okay with me being bisexual but not the fact that I always had to be “too dressed up” and to wear make up so she used to always try to make me feel bad about it, dad in other hand was fine with all of that but my problem with him wasn’t that. He would always yell for a smallest thing, I always had to have his permission to go somewhere, I could never express myself or say my opinion if he didn’t agree with it, he would start yelling and calling me names, when I was younger he... nothing.” Magnus stopped and looked down at his plate that was almost empty. Alec wanted to say something, to tell him it’s okay if he doesn’t want to talk but for some reason he’s scared he’ll say something he’s not supposed. He looks at Magnus who’s wasn’t looking at his plate anymore but is trying to avoid Alec and looking at him.  
“Hey, you don’t have to talk about it you know. “ Alec smiled gently and Magnus looked at him. “I know but I ... I don’t know, I kind of want to but kind of don’t.” Magnus said, moving his lips left and right.  
“It’s up to you Magnus, whenever you feel comfortable.”  
“Thanks Alec.” Magnus smiled and puts his hand on the table.  
“When I was younger he would slap me or hit me with his belt when I would talk back to him or I wouldn’t do something he said immediately. I also wasn’t good at math and he was and he always wanted to teach me. Other kids are usually thrilled to have their father to help them with their homework but I wasn’t because I would always end up crying because he would start yelling or hitting me if I don’t get something.” He told him, he told Alec, who is practically a stranger to him ,a story only some people knew. He let out a long breath and just then noticed how long he’s been holding that breath.  
Alec was worried, he felt sorry for Magnus and how he acted the first day.  
“I’m sorry for that Magnus, I genuinely am, no kid deserves to go through that in such a young age, especially not from their parents.” Alec tried to smile for Magnus, to try to relax him but he couldn’t.  
Instead, without thinking, Alec put his his hand on Magnus’ and run his thumb over Magnus’ knuckles. Magnus looked at him, a little bit surprised but he smiled at him and put his thumb over Alec’s and squeezed it a little bit.  
When he realized what he has done he smiled at Magnus and then slowly removed his hand, trying not to hurt Magnus.  
After that they moved on some happier topics and stories. Magnus shared some of his crazy stories and so that he’s been in with his best friends or fans, Alec did the same, adding he’s stories about Izzy,Jace and him. An hour has passed and Alec called a waitress to pay for the dinner, after she went to take the check Magnus grabbed Alec’s arm.  
“I won’t let you pay you know that right?” He was still holding Alec.  
“What? Why? I want to pay.” Alec shot back, he wanted to pay, the time he’s spent with Magnus was amazing and he wanted to thank him somehow.   
“Umm nooo, I invited you so I’m paying. Why would you pay?” Magnus asked.  
“Because I want to thank you?” Alec wanted to pay for their dinner.  
“Thank me? For what? I wanted to go on a dinner with you.” Magnus narrowed his eyebrows.  
“Well because you took me out on a dinner, date or a meeting it doesn’t matter.”   
Magnus removed his hand from AlecMs arm. “Alec, I really enjoyed being in your company and this dinner and I’m paying tonight.” He smiled at Alec.  
“But...” Alec started but was cut off by Magnus.” But if you want to pay I’ll give you a choice. You can take me on an actual date next time and I’ll gladly let you pay.” Magnus smirked at Alec and right in that moment their waitress came with their check. Magnus gave them his credit card, and then gave her a tip.  
She went back again and Magnus looked at Alec who was smiling but was kind of... shocked?  
“Magnus this can be a blackmail too you know?” She smiled at Magnus.  
Wow, he has amazing smile was all Magnus was thinking about.  
“Love, not everything is a blackmail. I’m giving you a choice here. A date and you’ll pay it.” He winked at him and then he saw their waitress coming back with his credit card.   
“Thank you very much.” Magnus smiled at her.  
“Thank you for coming, I hope you enjoyed your dinner.”   
“Absolutely.” Alec said to her and smiled.  
When they got to Magnus’ car Alec turned to him and smiled. “Thank you for tonight, it was really nice and I loved the food. Heck I always do.” At that they both started laughing.  
“You have amazing smile and laugh Alec.” He stopped laughing but he had a huge smile glued to his face. “Why thank you Magnus. I like you smile too you know, especially you eyes.”  
“Thanks. And I’m glad you enjoyed tonight. I’m also glad you agreed to go out with me.”  
“Me too Magnus.”  
After that Magnus started the engine and they sat in silence for a while, it wasn’t awkward. They both were thinking about this night, smiling . Music was playing in the background, they would talk sometimes but just sitting in silence was enough. Shortly after they got to Alec’s house.  
They turned to each other, Alec places his hand on Magnus’ arm.  
“Thanks again and I’m glad I said yes, no matter if it was a blackmail or not.   
And for what it’s worth everything I thought of you before I’ve met you is gone. I think you are not that bad Magnus, at all and...” he smiled at him ”thank you for telling me some things you usually don’t share with strangers.” Magnus placed his other hand over Alec’s.  
“I’m glad I did it. It was hard but I’m glad I did.” He smiled at him, looking at still smiling Alec and his hazel eyes.  
Minutes have passed and Alec was still in Magnus’s car, talking and laughing but they both knew its time to separate so they let go of each other’s arms and Alec got out of his car, but before he closed the door he turned to Magnus and smirked at him.  
“I now know what to call this.” He winked at Magnus and left.  
Magnus rolled down his window and yelled. “What do you mean?” Alec just turned and smiled. “Alec!”   
“You’ll find out... or not.” and at that he unlocked his door and went inside.  
Magnus just pouted and drove off.

This has been a date. Alec thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!   
> Comment if you liked it or not,what did you think about this?


End file.
